Surviving Greenwich High
by Transformette
Summary: Have Thor, Loki & Friends thrown not only into the modern life of Midgard... but also, as teenagers! Heimdall won't open the stupid bridge, Odin is apparently angry with the friends for some equally stupid reason. And until he decides to chill out, they will just have to try and survive high school. Warning, pathetic attempts to be funny.
1. Arriving in the Realm of Midgard

**This is a very weird/silly/stupid thing to write, I guess, and very used up... but I hope to make it fun. For now it's a oneshot, but I'll continue if this gets some feedback maybe :3 Have fun reading, and please don't get all angry over the writer's (Drama Empress) attempts of being a tiny bit funny o.o :P**

* * *

'What the hell happened to us?'

'I'm a kid!'

'What am I _wearing_?'

'Where'd all my lovely belly go?'

All the gathered turned to look at Volstagg. He was running his hands over his slim, muscular chest and well-cut abs. He also didn't have a beard - in fact, he... well, he looked but seventeen.

Thor and Loki glanced at each other - and shrieked in perfect unison, jumping away. They too were only sixteen!

'Loki, what is this sorcery?!', yelled Sif, her hand went down to her hip to grab her knife- - - but it wasn't what she pulled out. In her hand there was a pen. A simple, blue pen, with an owl on top. She pressed the owl's head with her thumb. It hooted, and she screamed, throwing it in the air.

A good-looking teenage Fandral caught it and put it behind his ear.

'I actually find this look to suit me, my friends', he said, admiring himself in the mirror. The group of teens finally realized they were in a restroom with white walls and grey floor, and it also appeared to be a ladies' one. Thankfully, empty.

'Fandral, nobody cares about your looks! Loki, explain this now!', the girl grabbed the black-haired boy by the collar and pulled him up. Thor put a hand on her shoulder.

'I swear, it was not I!', exclaimed Loki, spreading his arms. 'I didn't do it!'

'Sif, let my brother go', said Thor seriously, mature for his age. Then, he himself turned to Loki. 'Do you speak the truth?'

'On the life of our mother, Thor, I swear it was not I', the boy put a hand on his chest, straightening up.

'I don't think that matters at the moment. By the peculiar look of this place I judge it to be Midgard', said Fandral, putting his hands on his hips.

'And I don't remember being anywhere near the Bifrost!', cried Sif, rolling her eyes.

'We have to investigate this trick', decided Thor, looking about his companions. He was wearing a grey tuxedo jacket and jeans - his hair was loose, but shorter than in his adult form. Loki, who was standing by his side, had a black jacket, green scarf, large black nerdy glasses and skinny, dark denim trousers. The others were also dressed in a very... teenage way.

Fandral, Sif, Hogun, Volstagg, Loki and Thor emerged from the restroom, looking as majestic as Asgardian gods get. Even when walking out of a ladies' restroom. The building they were in was a school - _high _school, deduced Loki, looking around. He found the strange need to straighten his nerdy glasses very few minutes.

The corridors were empty, and just when they thought they were alone, an elderly scretary with bright blue eyeliner and pink lipstick trotted up to them on her high-heels. They made an awful noise in the deserted hallway.

'What are you still doing here, kids? Quickly, it's about to begin!', she chuckled heartily and waved at hand.

'You sure she's not a harpy?', muttered Sif, standing on her toes to reach Thor's ear.

'We're obviously in Midgard, Sif. There are none in this realm.'

'However much certain humans resemble them', Loki cocked an eyebrow skeptically, but was the first to follow the elderly secretary. She lead them into a great hall, where hundreds of students dressed similarly to them were gathered. A grey-haired man was speaking - he was the Headmaster, because he looked like he owned the world.

The students weren't listening. They were chatting excitedly about this new school, holding hands, giggling. Loki looked around with an unreadable expression on his face.

'This is most peculiar', he commented. A few girls turned to look at him, and did so for a moment longer then necessary, giggling.

'You think we should leave?', asked Sif, crossing her arms on her chest. One glare from her silenced the girls.

'No, I want to see what happens!', hissed Volstagg, holding them together with his huge arms. Loki put his hands in the pockets of his jeans. Some girl leaned over to him.

'Welcome to Greenwich High', she whispered cheerfully with a strong British accent. Loki smiled. Indeed, the place he'd been only weeks ago. Karma's a female dog.

'Thank you.', he whispered back.

'I'm Stella', she smiled, and they shook hands.

'That's a pretty name. Star', said Fandral, moving in.

'Indeed. And you guys are? I haven't seen you around before', she looked about them, cofused. Thor and Loki looked at each other.

'I'm Thor', said Thor, putting a hand forward. 'Those are my friends. Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun, Sif... and my brother, Loki'

'Oh, that's funny, you bros are exactly like- - -', she began, but Loki snapped his fingers and her eyes went misty for a moment. 'Anyway, as I was saying... welcome.'

Thank you's were exchanged and the Asgardians waited out the rest of the weird Midgardian ceremony. To their surprise, they found they were supposed to _live _on campus, in dormitories. The boys let the elderly secretary (Mrs. Robinson, as they found out) take them to their room, and were surprised to find suitcases there. High school? Dormitories? They didn't _understand _half the words.

Volstagg sat down on his bed - it creaked loudly under his weight.

'Well, since no one had yet contacted us, I do believe we are stuck here', he sighed heavily, and one more, last time, he tried to call Heimdall. Nothing happened, just like the time before. And the time before that.

'Oh come on, my friends. Wouldn't it be fun to try the life of Midgardians?', smiled Fandral, spreading his arms.

'You only like the girl. Stella.', said Hogun the Grim grimly. As always.

'HEIMDALL!', yelled Thor one more time.

'It's not going to work, idiot', muttered Loki, pushing his glasses up his nose. 'Really, you could try to learn how to think logically sometime'

'I'm only trying. There's no wrong in trying', shrugged the god of thunder, sitting down in the chair.

Loki hesitated, then got up and walked over to the desk.

'Alright. If you say so', he smiled innocently. Loki was already coming up with a thousand ways he could make this go wrong.

* * *

**That's it. Probably the worst thing you'd ever read. It's weird. ****_I _****wouldn't read this. Lol. Well... anyway, let me know, and if this gets feedback, I'll try to write more. Review, fav and follow if it be worthy :D **

**Hey guys, one more thing. Remember that quote from the Avengers, 'does mother know you wear-eth her robes?'. It cracks me up :'D I watched it yesterday. **

**That was dumb ^ but I just had to share. Please. Review. Constructive criticism welcomed. **


	2. Exploring the Wonders, Astrophysics Suck

**Can't believe you actually talked me into this. I still think it's a stupid fanfic... :)**

* * *

'Good morning, class, my name is Robert Strong and I will be your Physics teacher. We will be studying Astrophysics. Well, you, cos I already know it all. Ha. You may call me preacher. To me, physics and religion are one and the same. Is that clear?', he slammed both hands onto his white desk to emphasize the words.

Thor glanced at Loki.

'What's 'Astrophysics'?'

'It's what Jane does', explained the god of mischief quietly. 'Or at least, a branch of it'

'Odinson brothers! Just because your dad's important don't mean you get to talk in class', he pointed his pen at them - it had a little white light on the end. Thor's jaw clenched, as he prepared to show everyone how strong, wonderful and generally just he was. And he probably would've, if Loki hadn't kicked him under the table.

'Forgive us, Mr. Strong', said the dark-haired boy calmly. 'We are only anxious.'

'Fine. Don't do that again, and you'll be fine', he shrugged, and started walking between the desks. As soon as he passed them, the two boys looked at each other.

'What was _that?!_', growled Thor. Loki shook his head, and took a piece of paper from his green notebook. On it, he wrote:

_Earth customs are different to ours. You must live by them when on Midgard. _

Thor looked at Loki, then at the sheet of paper again.

'Very well.', he replied with a nod and looked at the board. Mr. Strong had returned there, and was writing the grading system. He turned to look at the pupils once in a while, and when he did, his face expression was extreme boredom.

'Doesn't he remind you of that tin fellow Thor fought with in New York?', asked Fandral in a hushed voice, turning to the other two boys - Volstagg and Hogun.

'Indeed he does!', replied Volstagg, crossing his arms on his chest and leaning back as if to judge better.

'Seal your lips, or I will do it for you, in a way by far less delicate', snapped Hogun, glaring at them. They shut up.

Loki looked over his shoulder to see Sif. The girl was staring at the board with a mixed expression of frustration and fear on her face. Fear? In the heart of the mighty Lady Sif? Loki grinned.

The girl by Sif's side, a young blonde with brown eyes, nudged her and whispered something in her ear. Loki was dying to know what they were saying - but unfortunately, Mr. Strong's voice was almost deafeaning.

* * *

'He's staring at ya, sister.', muttered the girl. Sif glanced at her, then looked in the direction showed - she saw Loki. Indeed, his green eyes were fixed on her.

'I hope his eyes fall out', replied Sif, returning to her notes.

'You know him?'

'More than I'd like to'

'I think he's kind of sexy', muttered the girl with a dreamy expression on her face.

'Ummm... _who are you_?!', hissed Sif, staring at the girl in shock.

'Oh, right! I'm Veronique', the girl hugged Sif hello heartily, and the warrior girl was too surprised to do anything. Veronique didn't seem to care about it all that much.

'I'm Sif', said Sif.

And then pulled back, and returned to her notebook.

Sif accidentally pressed the head of the blue owl on her pen with her thumb and there was a hooting sound that made her jump. She was still surprised by where she had it from - but she'd found it in the place of her dagger. She tried not to think of what the court would say about this.

* * *

'Midgardian science makes no sense!', she cried out as soon as they walked out and met in the corridor.

'They call it 'Earth' here, Sif', corrected Fandral, 'and if I were you, I wouldn't use the word at all'

'Yes, because now, we are Mid- - - only teenagers!', cried Volstagg happily, putting both hands on where his large stomach had once been. It was now only abs, sorry.

'Isn't this _exciting_?', smiled Fandral, putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

'No, it's not. We're in a different realm, as children, forced to learn pointless information!', exclaimed Sif, throwing her hands in the air.

'Our father has surely noticed that this trick has been played on us, my friends... so I believe that he lets us remain here so that we learn a lesson', said Thor, looking about them seriosuly.

'What did we do _this _time?', sighed Loki, crossing his arms on his chest. 'My, this is _pointless._'

'Well, it does seem that we keep... screwing up', said Volstagg.

'New words?', mocked Loki, grinning.

'Hey, I'm only trying to chill out!'

'It doesn't work like- - -'

'Yes it does. Be quiet'

Loki sighed deeply, rolling his green eyes. Thor put a hand on his shoulder, and his eyes silenced Volstagg, who was still going on and on about how Loki was a stupid little brat and knew nothing of Midgardian culture.

'My brother has spent more time here than any of us, including me.', he said seriously, 'so I advise that we listen to him.'

'Thank you, brother', Loki grinned.

'But you must promise not to do anything stupid', added Sif, crossing her arms. He gave her his most beautiful smile.

'Yes, of course', he said in a velvety tone. She only rolled her eyes.

'Let's just try and survive', said Fandral, 'it seems we're in for quite the adventure, my friends. And Loki', he laughed.

'Ha, ha, ha, very funny', said the god of mischief sarcastically, cocking an eyebrow.

'I'm... _kidding. _Of course I like you.', Fandral put a hand on her heart, closing his eyes.

'Very well. Just stop making that stupid face... oh wait, it's permament!', Loki covered his mouth, like he'd said something taboo. Fandral turned as red as a ripe tomato and pounced, but Thor pushed the two apart.

'We can discuss sexual tension later', Sif raised her eyes to the ceiling.

'Very funny. Really, why is everybody trying to take my part?!', exclaimed Loki, spreading his arms. 'I mean, the joke doesn't make sense when a certain Fandral indeed is homosexual. In which case I find it best to slowly back away. Now if you will excuse me...', he bowed and walked away, leaving Hogun smiling slightly, Fandral even redder, Sif even more irate and Volstagg snorting with laughter.

Thor held back a smile and followed his brother - they had the next class together.

* * *

**Hm, how'd that go? I dunno. I'm not sure about this fic. Please review, follow and favorite, because it's really fun to write this!**

**REVIEW! **


	3. The Dynamic Entry

'So what do we do now?', asked Loki, as they stood in the queue to get lunch.

But Thor wasn't listening - his eyes were fixed on a girl sitting by a table near them, drinking mineral water and talking to some other students. Loki also turned his gaze to her. She was very short, or so it seemed (she was sitting down, he couldn't be sure) and had brown hair and brown eyes. He realized she reminded him of someone.

He waved a hand before Thor's eyes.

'Brother?', he asked.

'Look', hissed Thor, giving him a serious look. 'Do you recall her?'

'Well, she much resembles Jane', whispered Loki.

'That _is _Jane'

'Stop staring at that girl!', snapped Sif, knocking their heads together. They rubbed their foreheads, looking at her.

'It's Jane!', hissed Thor.

'It's still creepy. No girl likes being creepy-stared at', Sif glared at Loki, who averted his eyes. 'Especially not Jane. So move it, boys', she nodded at the queue, who had already walked a few steps forward. They did so, taking their trays. When Sif had turned away, both brothers looked at each other again.

'This is indeed a crazy universe', smiled Loki, baring his white teeth.

'Yes. Yes, I believe it is. Is that...?', Thor glanced at the second girl by the table. She was wearing large, black nerdy glasses and had a mass of brown, curly hair. She was laughing.

'Darcy Lewis. Most interesting', smiled Loki. 'Brother... we are in for one hell of a ride'

* * *

Sif and Veronique walked together to the dormitory after the school day had finished. She had found the lived with five other girls: Veronique, of course, Jane, Darcy, Natasha and Helena. Helena was the strangest of them, for she was constantly writing. She had dark hair, dark eyes and nerdy glasses that resembled those of Darcy.

'So, you're new here, right?', asked Jane, looking at her. Sif wondered why the girl didn't remember her. But, in this crazed dimension, realm, universe or whatever it was, everything seemed possible.

'Yes.', replied Sif.

'I saw you eating lunch with four guys. Are they your friends, brothers or somethin'?', added Darcy, sitting down on her bed with her legs crossed, large boots on her feet.

'Well... not brothers. But I have known them for a very long time.', she said carefully.

'Thor's really cut', said Darcy, biting her lip. Sif held back a blush. She'd never heard maidens speak about things _this _openly, especially to a complete stranger. She found herself smiling, and it surprised her greatly.

'Yes, you should have seen him without the shirt', she said before she could help it, and the strange girl, Helena, choked on her Cola. She then only smiled and returned to scribbling in her notebook.

'Have you?', asked Jane, a smirk forming on her lips.

'We go way back. During the... holidays we used to go to the lake', Sif played with her fingers, searching for Midgardian terms. It was hard, but she learned fast from watching her enviroment.

'His bro. The dark guy, Loki. What 'bout him?', asked Veronique, and Sif remembered her calling him 'sexy'. She held back a grin.

'He's... one of a kind', she said. The memory of her sword on his throat fell in to her thoughts, and she remembered how all he did was smile. Like he knew she wouldn't hurt him. Or like he didn't care.

'It must be cool. You know, pick all you want.', shrugged Natasha, playing with her short, curly, orange-reddish hair. 'Be sure to put in a good word for me, Sif'

'I shall'

Then the girls started chatting about the other new boys, giggling and making perverted jokes. Guys think only they do it, but it's not true. It's just that girls won't ever admit it. Sif stopped hearing the chatter after a moment, and realized, Helena hadn't joined in. Sif walked up to her bed.

'Are you alright?', she asked, cocking an eyebrow. Even though she didn't feel any unusual sympathy for the girl, she was a grown-up, and Helena just a teen. Sif felt the urge to help her. But it seemed that it wasn't neccessary. Helena glanced up from her notebook.

'I'm fine, thank you', she gave her her most beautiful smile, bending her fingers into an 'ok'. 'Keep doing whatcha doing'

'Kay', nodded Sif and shrugged, walking back to Veronique, Natasha, Jane and Darcy.

* * *

'What are you going to do, then?', asked Fandral as they sat in a circle made from their chairs. Thor rubbed his chin.

'I don't know, my friend.', he sighed, looking away. Fandral gave him a compassionate glance and then glared at Volstagg, who was consuming an enormous sandwich he'd made himself at supper.

'Volstagg, you could at least _act _concerned!', he cried.

'I am concerned! I eat when I'm stressed! My apetite is a sign of my great concern and you must always remember that!', shouted the red-haired boy, putting the sandwich down and crossing his arms on his chest like an angry child.

'Yes, but you might find it hard to speak out and advise Thor with your mouth stuffed with food', said Loki, smiling. It wasn't a very kind smile.

'He's right. Sit up and behave yourself', snapped Hogun.

'Really! To take the side of... of...'

'Say it!', Loki sprang to his feet, his fists clenched. 'SAY IT!'

They all turned to look at him - he was shaking with anger. Volstagg stood up, making calming gestures with both hands.

'Loki, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to come out that way', he said calmly. The black-haired boy breathed out, sitting down again, and raised a hand.

'Sorry too. Now let us continue the dispute my brother called for', he said, breathing deeply to calm his racing heart.

'Thank you, Loki. I wanted to ask you what I should do with the fact that Jane Foster is here - and that she is, like us, young.', said Thor, putting his hands on the arms of his chair.

'I think it would be best to talk to Sif', sighed Fandral. 'She's a maiden'

'Are you sure?', grinned Loki. '...That it would be best to talk to her, I mean. She isn't Midgardian, and I am quite sure she doesn't yet understand the rules of this realm'

'I will then talk to Jane myself', said Thor after a moment of staring at the distance. Loki tried to protest.

'Brother, that's- - -'

'No more, Loki. I have made up my mind'

_Ugh, it always surprises me when I think I didn't figure out I am adopted earlier, _thought Loki, hiding his face in the palm of his hand.

* * *

**There you go. Please review, I love reviews so much. **


	4. One Maiden's Opinion

Loki walked over to the door of Sif's room, whistling_ Billie Jean. _He raised his fist and knocked on the dark oakwood casually, putting his other hand behind his back. It was right before dawn, but he knew the warrior girl would be up.

She opened the door, sleep in her eyes, her dark hair tied in a bundle on top of her head. She was only wearing a dark bra and shorts, but she seemed not to care about that. Loki forced his eyes to look into hers.

'What is it?', she muttered, rubbing her forehead with her hand. He walked in, closing the door with his foot. He quickly looked around the room - the other girls were still asleep, in the strangest of positions. Loki recognized Jane, and held back a smile.

'As you already know, my brother is a fool', he said, turning back to Sif and averting his eyes from her chest politely. She put a hand on her hip.

'Yeah, and...?', she yawned.

'Fandral said that it would be wisest to ask you about how to act with Jane', he lowered his voice not to wake the others. Sif's eyes widened, she was definitely awake now.

'Huh? Well, I guess so', she nodded, swallowing.

'Thor wants to talk to her. Today. Is that wise?', said Loki, staring at the ceiling. Sif glanced down - and felt herself turning red. However, she wasn't one to start shrieking pointlessly and crying her eyes out. Sif had nerves of steel, when it came to keeping her cool in embarrassing situations.

She blushed all the same. You can't deny what's physical, you know.

'Um. Um.', she nodded, running her fingers through her hair. 'Wait a second. Why are _you _here, not Fandral?'

'Because Fandral was too lazy to get out of bed before seven', replied Loki without as much as a blink. Sif grinned. She could tell he was lying.

'_You_', her eyes narrowed, 'are worried about Thor.', it wasn't a question.

'Am not!', exclaimed Loki, forgetting to keep his voice down.

'Yes, you are! Thy eyes betray you, god of mischief', she smiled sadistically, taking a step towards him.

'Stop it', he snapped.

Suddenly, one of the mass of sheets spoke.

'What'sss gooooing oooon...?', managed Jane, rubbing her eyes and sitting up in her bed. She then saw Loki - and shrieked. 'What the hell is he doing here?!'

'I came to ask Sif something', he said, raising both hands. 'Yes, guilty.'

'Get _out_', Sif growled at him, wishing she had her knife.

'But you didn't answer me', he cocked an eyebrow.

'Hey, she's in her underwear', said Darcy, pointing a finger lazily with one eye still closed. Loki rolled his eyes.

'I've noticed. This is hard enough for me already, you know', he crossed his arms on his chest.

'What?', Sif glared at him.

'Nothing', he looked at her, and it was a mistake. She bit her lip angrily.

'The answer is yes.', he said quickly and kicked him out, slamming the door shut behind him so hard it woke Natasha, Veronique and Helena as well. Natasha didn't look happy - she pulled her sleeping mask off.

'Who dares disturb my beauty sleep?!', she snapped.

'Loki. Odinson guy', groaned Darcy, rolling her eyes and falling face-first back into her pillow. Sif slid down the door, breathing out. She hit the floor. Jane was first to get up and walk over to her worriedly.

'Hey, Sif, are you alright?', she asked, bending down over her.

'I _hate _Loki', groaned the girl, running both hands through her hair. Jane helped her up. 'Truly. Do we have some kind of physical training here?', she asked. 'I have to... what's the expression... kick his ass'

Darcy and Jane looked at each other. Veronique hid a giggle. Natasha's face brightened up.

'Yes, we do.', she said. 'Wrestling.'

'Wrestling. That's... hmm, the word begins with fa', Sif looked around, searching for help in her newfound friends.

'Fa... fa...', Darcy bit her lip in deep thought.

'She means "fabulous", girls', smiled Veronique, putting her hands on her hips. 'Fabulous'

* * *

'Sif agrees', Loki started the conversation by the breakfast table.

'She does? How do you know?', asked Fandral, his eyebrows going upwards.

'I went to see her this morning', shrugged the god of mischief. 'By the way,', he glanced at Thor, 'you're _welcome_'

The god of thunder laughed.

'I didn't require that, brother.', he said cheerfully. Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg looked at each other.

'I think the liar-boy has a point', said Volstagg. 'After all, it's always best to ask a maiden before talking to another maiden'

Thor patted his shoulder.

'My friend, if we did that, nothing would ever procede. You aren't making any sense', he replied. Loki rolled his eyes.

'Meaningless. Sif seems to be on good terms with the other girls, and she's already become a bit more Midgardian. Even though you were right... it was best to check with her', the god of mischief stirred his tea calmly, staring at the dark brown liquid.

'I must agree.', nodded Hogun.

'Oh, so now you are against me?', Thor cocked an eyebrow with a joking smile.

'I am afraid so.', Loki took a sip of his tea.

'You haven't used the mind-control staff on them, have you?', the god of thunder turned to look at him. The others laughed, and Loki allowed himself a slight smile.

'Of _course _not'

'We're only agreeing.', Fandral rolled his eyes. 'Be at ease, Thor'

'I am very much at ease.'

'No you're not', grinned Loki.

'Yes I am!'

'No, you're not'

'Yes, I am!'

'No, you're- - -'

'Stop it!', Sif appeared out of nowhere, banging their heads together. She was dressed in a tight brown tunic, leather jacket and light blue jeans. Both boys looked up at her with a pained expression on their faces.

'Always know how to make an entrance', laughed Fandral. 'Good morning, Sif'

'Hello, Fandral. Volstagg, Hogun. Thor.', he smiled at the god of thunder, then glared at his brother. '_Loki_', she nodded coldly and walked away to join her girl friends.

'That was chilly', said Vosltagg, pretending to shiver.

'What did you do, see her in her- - -'

'Exactly', grinned Loki, raising his cup to his lips once more.

* * *

**Sorry it's kind of short. Lolz, I love scenes like this. Well, here you go... it's sad that Thor didn't get to talk to Jane yet. But he will soon. Smiles, guys. Please, **

**REVIEW! **


	5. I Totally Ship Them

**Here I am at last: as promised, Thor will talk to Jane tonight! **

* * *

'Perfecting yourself isn't only about education and intelligence, kids', said the teacher, walking around the ring with his hands behind his back.

It was wrestling. Wrestling for boys, and for now, for boys only - later they would be joined with the girls. Although it was something normally introduced in college, here it was a norm.

Thor and Loki stood side by side, contrasting each other perfectly. Loki had removed his nerdy glasses. In truth, he did not need them.

'This sounds like fun', said Volstagg happily, smashing his fists together.

'Brute', Loki shot him a glare.

'Sissy', he bit back.

'Half-brain'

'Liar'

'Why thank you', Loki smirked nastily.

'You two! In the ring, now!', snapped the teacher, pointing a finger at them. The two boys looked at each other.

'Now look what you've gotten us into!', hissed Volstagg, as they did as ordered. Loki smiled wider, standing wide on his legs in the ring. He ran a hand over his hair. It was shorter than it used to be, he hadn't noticed that before.

'I'll take it easy on you', smiled the young god of mischief.

'Puh-leez', bellowed Volstagg.

'Less talking, gentlemen. Let's see what your skill set is.', the teacher nodded.

Loki looked his opponent up and down. Volstagg's first disadvantage was his lack of a sword and shield. Loki was used to fighting using only a dagger.

Volstagg charged. He was heavy, that made him slow. Loki laughed and jumped to the side, pushing him over. Volstagg turned around and anger flamed in his eyes, hidden under messy red hair.

Everything went quickly. Punch after punch, they danced in the ring, their fight nothing like wrestling. However, when Volstagg finally managed to get a grip on the young, raven-haired boy, the fight was won. He pushed Loki to the floor and pressed his hands down.

'Very good, very good... You two, have you been training?', asked the teacher, crossing his arms.

'Yes, we had martial arts in our previous school', answered Thor, seeing the boys' blank expressions.

'Martial arts.', repeated Fandral idiotically.

'What are your names?', asked the teacher with a dose of curiosity.

'Thor'

'Fandral'

'Hogun'

'Volstagg. The winner', the red-haired boy grinned at the defeated Loki.

'Loki', muttered the god of mischief through gritted teeth.

'Impressive.'

Volstagg got of Loki and they walked out of the ring to join the others. A few 'others' were already talking to their pack, interested. Loki turned his attention to one particular guy - he was tall, with blue eyes and blonde hair, longer than Fandral's.

'Hey, I'm Wally.', he introduced himself, and shook hands with Thor, instantly guessing him to be the leader. 'That was something. Volstagg, right? And Loki.'

Loki nodded, looking sideways. He rubbed his wrist - something hurt in it after Volstagg's assault.

'Yeah. How do you do?', smiled the red head boy.

'Good. Welcome to Greenwich High'

* * *

'I hate P.E.', groaned Jane, shaking her head. 'Oooh, I am so much more of a desk person!'

'I most certainly am not', smiled Sif. 'You spoke of wrestling, yes?'

'Mhm.', nodded Darcy, eating something. Again. 'Yeah, like that thing in which you basically hit each other in any way possible and hope the judge doesn't notice'

'Oh believe me, girls, I already love this form of recreation'

* * *

'Um... Jane, I think Thor wants to talk to you', Sif nudged Jane on the shoulder when they walked out of their hall. The boy was by his locker, shirtless, his skin gleaming with sweat and a towel draped loosely over his shoulders.

'You think so?', asked Jane. Indeed, he was looking at her.

'Yes. Go for it'

Jane took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her hair uneasily, walking over to Thor.

'Hi...', she began, a broad smile on her face. She had no idea where u was coming from. 'Um, you've been watching me for sometime now, and not that I don't like it, I mean... I mean it's not that I like it, it doesn't bother me, but... You wanted to talk to me', she sighed, realizing his abs were the cause of her total failure. Great, now he thinks I'm retarded, she thought.

But Thor smiled back, holding his T-shirt in his hands.

'I'm sorry to have caused you any discomfort.', he said honestly, 'but you are the most beautiful woman I have seen in my life'

Jane's mouth fell agape in shock. Her eyes were wide.

'M-me?', she managed.

'I but speak my mind.', he smiled.

'Um... Thank you?', she smiled back. She couldn't help it.

'So listen... Would you like to accompany me for coffee?', he asked, drying his torso. She followed his hands with her eyes and blushed hard.

'Um... Yeah, sure.'

'How about tomorrow, after classes?'

'Alright', she nodded with a smile and waved a hand. 'Bye, Thor'

'Goodbye, Jane', he looked after her, for a while too long. Loki walked up to him, pulling his green shirt on.

'You're adorable', he muttered.

'Oh, brother, don't tell me you've never been in love', Thor smiled, crossing his arms on his chest.

'I don't know.', Loki shrugged.

'Oh, then you indeed haven't', the young god of thunder widened his grin and found a white shirt to wear. Loki, sickened by the fluffiness, turned on his heel and, wiping the back of his neck, bumped into Sif by her locker.

'Watch it, Loki', she snapped.

'Oh, sorry', he stopped, and instead of passing her, leaned against the locker next to hers. 'Your advice was quite smart, I must admit'

'Thanks', she nodded, her tone sarcastic. 'I still think that you care for Thor more than you're willing to admit, Loki'

His lips formed a tight line, he didn't answer. They stared each other in the eyes for a moment, but the connection was broken by a call:

'Sif, let's go!', it was Veronique, standing in the doorway with Jane, Natasha, Darcy and Helena. The last, quiet girl, smiled slightly.

'I totally ship them', she whispered in Darcy's ear.

* * *

**Well, have you figured out who Helena is yet? ^.^ hhaha well anyway guys, I'm hoping you'll give me some fun high school ideas...**

**Yeah, really, do. **

**And of course REVIEW! **


	6. Romantic Interests (aka The Beating)

**Dear Guestwhodidn'tleaveaname (sadly) oh, I have romance. *inhales deeply* THERE MUST ALWAYS BE ROMANCE. **

**#in the end, you will always fangirl**

**I DO WHAT I WANT DON'T JUDGE ME :) **

* * *

'Goddammit! Sif, how do you do that?!', cried Darcy, running up to the teenage goddess with a bottle of water. Sif's skin was wet with sweat after defeating _another _girl - that would be what, the fifth? The coach was giving her a curious look, one eyebrow cocked. He was looking rather amused, too, and wasn't planning on stopping her. Which was good. He would probably get hurt himself in the process.

'It's... a natural talent', Sif wiped her forehead with her hand, and drank half of the bottle in one gulp. Darcy patted her on the shoulder.

'Good job, sister, you're a wonder.', she said with a smile and hopped out of the ring. One of her feet got caught up in the lines and she tripped - just when she thought she would hit the floor face-first, and had already seen all her life whoosh in front of her- - -

Two arms caught her firmly, and she looked up into a pair of smiling green eyes.

'Good morning.', said Loki, putting her down.

'H-hiyah', she stumbled on the single word, playing with the edge of her blouse. 'Hey... weren't you the guy who paid us a visit in the morning?'

'Yes, that was me', she cocked a smile. 'I'm Loki Odinson.'

'N-nice to meet you. I'm Darcy Lewis.', she nodded, blushing. She looked over her shoulder to see Jane and mouthed: HE IS SO HOT!

Loki nodded back and ran his hand over his hair. He looked at the ring; Sif was staring down at him angrily, with her arms crossed on her chest.

'Odinson, what exactly are _you _doing here, in the girls' training class?', asked the coach, walking up to him. He tilted his head.

'My class is over, I thought I'd pay my _friend _a visit. I am incredibly sorry to have disturbed you, I will be on my way immediately.', he said, putting his hands behind his back. He glanced at Darcy. 'I am happy we were finally introduced', he smiled, showing his teeth.

'That's it', Sif leaned on the line with both hands. 'Get in the ring, Loki!'

'What- - -', Jane tilted her head, nudging the three other girls from their room. Natasha looked up from her magazine - she was free of P.E. for the whole school year, reasons unknown.

'Let him get his ass kicked', she shrugged, glared at the boy and returned to reading. For some strange reason, the magazine was about sniper rifles. Helena shrugged.

'Why not? She seems to be beating all the _other_ girls', she gave a mischevous smirk, glancing at Loki.

'Ha ha, very funny', she held his nose up high, crossing his arms.

'Make him take his shirt off.', said Darcy.

'I second that!', cried Veronique. Like him or not, he was pretty cut.

'Very well, take your shirt off', said the coach, gesturing at the boy. 'The ladies have spoken.'. Jane hid her eyes in the palm of her hand with a deep sigh.

'Darcy, you moron.', she muttered.

'You must be joking', Loki glared at the coach, but his look was stern.

'Girl turf, girl rules, chum.', he raised his hands in a gesture of innocence. Loki sighed and obeyed, walking up to the ring and jumping inside. The coach glanced at his pupils. 'You owe me one, ladies', he nodded at them - they smiled in reply. Only Jane shrugged and took her phone out - Natasha didn't bother to look up from her sniper rifle magazine.

Loki smiled at Sif.

'Care to make this a two-way deal?', he asked.

'Wipe that grin off your face. Once was enough.', she snapped and bent her knees, glaring at him.

'If you say so.', he nodded, and attacked first.

She grabbed his fist and try to push it back, but forgot the other hand, which grabbed her waist and pushed her sideways. She lost her balance, but didn't let go of his fist - in result, they both tumbled onto the lines. She got up first and, even though it wasn't allowed, kicked high. The lines sprang him back up, taking her force, and gave him power enough to push her.

Her back hit the ground, and he was about to hold her down, when she rolled. His hands closed on empty air.

'Sif!', he yelled, annoyed, when she put an arm around his neck, holding him firmly. She tightened the grip, so that he couldn't speak.

'Yield', she said quietly, a smile on her lips. She could knock him out right now, but she didn't, for some reason. He took his opportunity.

He gritted his teeth and threw her over, loosening her arm. She landed on the ground, clutching her elbow. He rubbed his wrist - something was very wrong with it indeed. It hurt very much. If Volstagg had fractured it, Sif had finished the job.

'Sentiment.', he hissed at her, knowing she could've won. 'It's what always loses you. You, Thor...', he would've continued, but the coach ran over to them.

'Was it too much for our little warrior?', he asked, but he had actual worry in his voice.

'I'm perfectly fine.', Sif stood up, still holding her elbow. She glared at Loki. He grinned.

'Got unfocused, did you?', he asked, even though the coach was standing between them.

'Hey, hey, peace! This is just excercise! No personal matters can he involved, understand that?', he asked. 'Sif, you're fine to train with boys, I can see you're strong enough, but he wasn't the right choice'

'I am fine', Sif brushed past the man to face Loki. His smile widened.

'I can see you're angry. Is this about Thor and Jane? Is this about me seeing you that morning? Come on, lady Sif, you can tell me', he said quietly.

He saw her fist clench too late. It hit his jaw with full power, no holding back - the world blackened and his head met brutally with the floor. He could hear the coach talking, but he couldn't make out the words.

_PMSing, are we, _he laughed in his head, before his lights went out.

* * *

'Brother, brother, be you alright?', Thor shook his shoulders.

'I'm fine...', groaned Loki, eyes still closed. The god of thunder breathed out in relief.

'Sif gave you quite the punch, didn't she?', he asked. A smile came up on his face.

'I might've angered her a bit.'

'You must've. I do believe, brother, I haven't seen her like this since you turned her hair dark!'

'What are you talking about, that was great', Loki smiled slightly, even though his head was still spinning. He reached out for his black, nerdy glasses, and pushed them on.

'Angering Sif was an unwise thing to do, Loki.', warned Thor, his blue eyes growing serious.

'It was just a bit of fun. Who said I was wise?', the young god od mischief got up from his bed and stretched his arms - he found that his wrist didn't hurt any more. He had healed. He breathed out in relief.

'I know I didn't.', Thor too stood up. 'We must go, we are missing the subject called literature.'

'Literature?', Loki spun around on his heel. 'We must go!'

'What? Brother- - -'

But the boy had already grabbed his wrist, a notebook, a black pen and stormed out of the room, ignoring the dizziness.

* * *

**What the hell did I just write XD well guys... so I kind of gave you a few romantic interests to pick from, lol... **

**Perhaps an OC? Wink wink. **

**Pls, guys, REVIEW! Smiles :)**

**TFette**


	7. Fandral's Hair Products

**# in the end, you will always fangirl**

**God. Dammit. **

**Hahahah I am screwed, and that's because I have one Tasertricks OTP fan, and three LokixSif...**

**Meow you guys are killing me! P.S. finals sucked. **

* * *

That punch a few days ago hurt. Since then, Loki had been planning his revenge.

It all started with Fandral, and his hair products. Loki asked about them and even used some, but Fandral told him of a great way to change one's natural hair color with some strange item called hair dye. When the boys went shopping, he followed Fandral to the right section and purchased a large tube of the leafy green mixture.

It was quite expensive, but definitely worth it.

He swapped the shampoo in Sif's bottle when she was out with the girls - it was fairly easy. In minutes, he was done. Chuckling under his breath, he prepared for his revenge for the bruise to be complete.

One day later, a cry could be heard echoing through the dormitory, loud and clear.

It belonged to a seriously pissed Lady Sif.

'DAAARCY! DARCY, YOU INSOLENT MORTAL, HOW DARE YOU!'

Loki looked up from his book; the other boys left what they were doing as well.

'Was that- - -', began Fadral, but the voice could be heard again:

'Oh! Sorry, Darcy! LOOK! LOOK WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO MY HAIR!'

'Oooooh.', Fandral nodded, as understanding came. He looked at Loki, eyebrows up in approval.

'You...?', thor tilted his head, looking at his brother. Loki shrugged like a naughty boy.

'LOKI! LOKI, I SWEAR, I WILL END YOU!'

'I think it's time to go.', the young god stood up calmly, put his book on his bed and walked towards the window. 'It was a pleasure, gentlemen. Call me when she's done, I'm going to the park.'

* * *

'Hello, Sif. I have come to beg your forgiveness', Loki sat down by the table with all six girls, leaning his forearms on it.

They looked about each other, surprised; Sif's eyes narrowed.

'Loki, go away.', she said, crossing her arms.

'I'm not leaving until you forgive me.', he warned, pointing a finger.

Darcy nudged Jane, who was staring at Thor.

'Jay, you are not missing this.', she hissed.

Loki tilted his head playfully, smiling, having decided to play it calm.

'Well?'

Veronique was already taken with him. Natasha had focused all her attention on her magazine, and Helena was watching Loki closely. He'd sat down next to her.

'Go before I make you.', snapped Sif, kicking him under the table. He pretended not to notice, a smile came up on his lips. He couldn't let his insecurity or anger show.

'What do I have to do?', he asked seductively, and saw her blush. _Success. _Although he was most irritated, he could see his plan was working. He had to knock her off that six-feet-tall platform that was her pride and self-assurance.

Veronique rolled her eyes.

'Oh, just forgive him, it wasn't a big deal... right?', just one talk, and her attitude had changed completely.

'I thought you didn't like him.', Sif glared at her.

'I second that.', said Natasha in a growl. Loki cocked an eyebrow at her. Short, red hair... green eyes... could that be...?

Black Widow?

'Natasha... why so mean?', he smiled sweetly.

'It ain't gonna work on me, Loki.', she shrugged. He sighed after a moment, giving in.

'Anyway, Sif... what must I do?', he looked at the female warrior again, tilting his head. She put a finger on her chin, as if in thought.

All the girls looked at her expectantly, waiting, except for Natasha, who was reading.

'Tell him to kneel', said Helena suddenly, making Natasha's head yank up, and everyone else looked pleasantly surprised.

'Yesh! I second that!', Natasha's face brightened up.

'Kneel?', Sif tilted her head.

'Yeah! It's a good old embarrassing punishment. He has to kneel before you and ask your forgivness for embarrassing _you', _said Helena happily.

'Guys, come on- - -'

'Be quiet, Darcy', Jane raised a hand. 'It's a cool idea, actually.'

Natasha and Loki glanced at Helena, cocking an eyebrow at the same time. The nerdy girl shrugged innocently, and averted her eyes.

Who was _that _girl.

Loki shrugged. It wasn't related. Yes, not at all.

'Do it.', said Sif sternly.

'Sif, I...', he chuckled nervously, biting his lip.

'Do it!', Natasha joined in.

'Yeah!', laughed Veronique, pulling her phone out to camera it.

'Oh no, I...'

'DO IT!', they yelled together, Sif and Natasha; suddenly, they seemed really alike. He stood up, and then, after a soft sigh, got down on one knee before the young female warrior.

If you gotta do it, do it with style.

He looked up at her with a mysterious smile, careless of the weird looks.

'Sif, from the bottom of I heart I beg that you forgive me for embarrassing you while wrestling, it was a ghastly thing to do and I _will _do my best not to repeat it.', he teased, from his green eyes it was clear that he was kidding. His knee started to hurt slightly. 'And I think I completely deserved that punch.', he added after a moment. 'And I'm also sorry I dyed you air green, but I must say, it's a wonderful look.'

She looked down at him with a stern expression on her face.

'I can't even look at you.', she snapped.

'I can...', sighed Darcy dreamily, and it was Jane's turn to nudge her.

'You're fogiven. Go. I hate you.', Sif nodded, and his eyes locked with hers for more than enough. He finally stood up, and rubbed some invisible dust off his knees.

'Thank you very much, Lady Leaf.'

She kicked him powerfully.

'Ow! All right, all right, I'm going.', he smirked, turning on his heel and walking back to Thor and the other boys by their table. He laughed at himself quietly. And at her.

* * *

**_tee-hee. _**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
